


Pendragons Do NOT Get Sick.

by RagingHomo



Series: To Be a Family [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (They're sick), Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Other, Parenthood, Sickfic, Slice of Life, they are not sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: “Just go to bed.”“I don’t need to. I’m healthy as a horse,” her voice was raspy even as she denied her illness.Merlin groaned and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache beginning to form, he was going to call it ‘Elizabeth’“For the love of Gods, ELiza, just go to bed.”“I’m not tired.”“Think of it as a mini vacation, then. You can read a book,” Merlin’s voice came across much more desperately than he intended.She looked at the bed once more. “Fine, I will go to bed,” she finally ceded. “But not because I’m sick, I just feel like taking the day off, that’s all.”Pendragons don't get sick (but when they do, it falls to Merlin to take care of them.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: To Be a Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	Pendragons Do NOT Get Sick.

It was cold season in Camelot. Nearly a third of the citadel was already sick, and Merlin had been running himself ragged delivering medicine and preventative potions to the townspeople. 

Adam was the first to get sick, naturally. The eleven year old was always hanging around with the other children and their horseplay meant a lot of contact for the illness to spread. 

The boy came down to breakfast that morning looking like death itself. His face was drained of any color and he had dark bags under his eyes. The poor child couldn’t even keep his head off the table during the meal. 

“That’s it,” Merlin had announced. “You’re sick! Back to bed with you.”

“But, Father!” Was the prince’s panicked retort. “I feel fine. I was going to go on a ride with Uncle Percival and Uncle Elyan today!” 

“I’m sure that they wouldn’t mind rescheduling,” Arthur offered. To be honest, the knights would probably be relieved. Elyan had taken the day off from training yesterday due to the illness and Percival had been sluggish, he would most likely be it’s next victim. 

“But I’m not si-” He didn’t get through the whole sentence as he was cut off by his own room clearing sneeze. 

“Bed, Adam,” Merlin ordered, voice leaving no room for argument. The young prince sighed and stomped out of the dining hall.

“Wow, what a baby,” Eliza commented as soon as her brother left the room. 

“Elizabeth,” Arthur warned. “Be nice.” 

+++ 

It wasn’t an hour later that Merlin caught his son- who should’ve been in bed resting- playing in the hallway with one of the other nobles' children. Adam didn’t notice his father’s presence until he cleared his throat. 

It was almost comical how fast the boy spun around. 

“Didn’t I tell you to go to bed?”

“I’m feeling much better,” he lied. Merlin crouched down beside the boy and felt his forehead. He was definitely running a fever. 

“You’re right,” the parent agreed, smiling evilly. “You’re obviously feeling much better, and since you’re well enough to play, you’re probably feeling well enough to go to your lessons. I’ll just go get Madam Francis, then. Shall I?” The look of horror he received was absolutely priceless. It was an empty threat, of course. The tudor herself was at home recovering from the illness. 

“I’ll go to bed right now, I promise.” 

“Thought so.” 

+++ 

Eliza was next to fall. She and Merlin were gathering some herbs for the cold medicine in the woods just outside of Camelot when the princess started to look rather faint. 

“You alright, dear?” 

“Never better.”

Twenty minutes later, the teenage girl had a particularly bad coughing fit. Merlin sighed and took off his outer coat, draping it over the girl’s shoulders. 

“Let’s head back.”

“I’m fine! I don’t need to go back,” Eliza protested. Merlin had to all but throw her onto her horse. 

She had insisted that she was  _ not  _ ill the whole ride back to the castle and the long trek back to her chambers. However, Merlin didn’t miss the way his daughter glanced at her bed longingly. 

“Just go to bed.”

“I don’t need to. I’m healthy as a horse,” her voice was raspy even as she denied her illness. 

Merlin groaned and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache beginning to form, he was going to call it ‘Elizabeth’

“For the love of Gods, ‘Liza, just go to bed.”

“I’m not tired.” 

“Think of it as a mini vacation, then. You can read a book,” Merlin’s voice came across much more desperately than he intended. 

She looked at the bed once more. “Fine, I will go to bed,” she finally ceded. “But not because I’m sick, I just feel like taking the day off, that’s all.” 

“Of course, love,” he nodded agreeably. Normally, he would tease his daughter about her stubbornness, but today, he really just needed her to go to sleep. 

+++ 

Arthur found his husband running through the corridors, a bowl of soup in each hand. He looked absolutely exhausted. 

“Oh good, you’re here” Merlin greeted him as he shoved one of the bowls into his hands. “Give that to Eliza. This one’s for Adam.”

Arthur stared at the steaming dish for a moment. “Don’t we have servants for this?” 

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, your royal pratness, half the staff is out with this cold. I’m sure you have five minutes to take a bowl of soup to your sick daughter.”

“Alright.” 

“She’s also probably going to need another down blanket. There are clean ones in the washroom.” 

“Will do.”

_ Where was the washroom again?  _

+++

“You are not leaving these chambers!” Merlin was standing firmly in front of the door, arms crossed. 

“Merlin, I have to train the knights, then I have a council meeting. I need to run the kingdom!” 

Arthur was not fit to be running anything in his state. He was in a dead sweat, despite the cold temperature of the room. He had a dazed look in his eye and his nose was running. 

“I am not above using physical force to get out of this room,” he said when he realized his husband was not going to budge. 

“And I’m not above using magic to keep you in.” 

The King and the Court Sorcerer looked at each other for a long moment, each too headstrong to let the other win. Arthur tried to sidestep the other man, who just moved with him. He tried to grab him, intending to gently move him to the side and get to work, something that would have been fairly easy at his full strength. However, in his weakened state, he could only move the lanky dragonlord an inch or two. 

“I think you’re getting fat, Merlin.” 

“You should talk. I had to adjust your belts three times this year.”

“Well, now you’re just being mean.” 

“And you’re being a big baby,” Merlin retorted. “Now, are you going to go to bed willingly or am I going to have to force you?” 

Merlin ended up having to force him. Even as he was tucking the man in bed, he was struggling. 

“Get Lancelot to train the knights today.” 

“Okay.” 

“And Leon can run the council meeting.”

“Alright.”

“And get someone to take notes.” 

“Fine.”

“And don’t let Gwaine do  _ anything. _ ” 

Merlin made a noise of frustration. “ _ Good night, _ Arthur,” he said sternly as he shut the door behind him.

Once outside, he found a chair and stuck it firmly under the handle, effectively barricading the door. He knew his husband well enough to know that he would try to escape the moment Merlin left. 

He earned an odd stare from some of the new knights who were on guard duty. Apparently, they weren’t used to someone being so disrespectful to the King. Oh well, they’d get used to it quickly. Luckily, Gwaine was the one over seeing the rookies’ post, so the only explanation needed was ‘he wouldn’t take his nap.’

+++ 

Three days later, everyone in the royal family was feeling much better.

Well, everybody except for one. 

“Are you sick, Merlin?” Arthur had asked his husband after he sneezed for the fourth time at the lunch table. 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous,  _ I  _ don’t get sick,” was Merlin’s nasally reply. His magic stopped him from getting ill. It was one of the things he prided himself on. 

“I’m not sure, you don’t look so well,” Eliza helpfully pointed out and her little brother nodded in agreement. 

Arthur pressed the back of his hand against Merlin’s forehead, then his cheek. “You’re burning up,” he informed. “You should really get some rest, love.” 

Merlin stood up abruptly. “I’m fine. Now if anyone needs me, I’ll be at my work bench- being not sick. But, please, try not to need me.” With that he stormed out of the dining hall, making sure to slam the door behind him. 

“Geez, what kind of stubborn fool won’t even admit when he’s sick?” Arthur asked, his children shrugged, they didn’t understand it either. 

+++

Merlin didn’t come to dinner that evening. When Arthur went to his study to check on him, he found the sorcerer with his head down, sleeping at the table. He was snoring, most likely due to his stuffy nose, and Arthur could see his forehead gleaming in sweat.

Of course the selfless blockhead would get himself sick trying to cure everybody else. What a moron. Arthur rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that was playing on his lips. 

_ My  _ moron. 

+++ 

Merlin woke up very late in the morning the next day. He didn’t know how, but he was in his own bed, weighed down by an extra quilt. He had fallen asleep in the study yesterday, right? 

He sat up with a little difficulty, his whole body ached. Then something caught his eye. A breakfast tray on his night table. It had a bowl of porridge and a sweet bun, along with a goblet of water and a little vial of medicine. That’s when he found the little piece of parchment. 

_ Don’t even dream of getting out of bed today, idiot.  _

Merlin just sighed and allowed himself to go back to sleep. 


End file.
